A Girl That Dreams
by Sapphireuncovered0123
Summary: Ava is a 20 year old woman who has been on her own since she was 14. The death of her parents have cause her to shy away from people but the ones she gets close to she does everything she can for. Can her imprint show her how to love?


A Girl That Dreams

[I OWN NOTHING TOO DO WITH TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING THAT IS TWILIGHT IT ALL BELONGS TOO THW AMAZING STEPHINE MEYER !.]

Summary* Ava is a 20 year old woman who has been on her own since she was 14. The death of her parents have cause her to shy away from people but the ones she gets close to she does everything she can for. Can her imprint show her how to love?

Chapter - 1

beep beep beep

"Time to get up for my run" I say as I look at the clock and the bright red letters tell me that its going on 4 a.m.

I get up and head to the dresser to get my clothes out for my run but I aslo get my uniform out for work. I put on my pair of running shorts and my hot pink sports bra. I look in the mirror to put up my long black hair into a high pony tail. I jog down the stairs and out the back door. As I head into the woods I hear a bunch of wolves howl. It sounds like the animal is wounded so I hurry to see if I can find the wolf maybe I can help it.

As I am running I come across an opening in the woods but thats not what stops me from my run. It's the fact that I am now standing not even 10 feet from 9 HUGE wolves. As soon as I ran out of the bushes and skidded to a halt the wolves all turn in my direction.

"oh my good lord" I whisper as the biggest one turns around and looks me in the eye. For some strange reason I can't look away but I oddly feel comforted and not at all scared. I have been around wolves before so they don't really make me nervous or scared. Suddenly I hear a small whimper out of one of the smaller looking wolves.

I immediatly look towards the smaller wolf. "Come here. I won't hurt you" I whisper.

The wolf looks at me then to the larger wolf that was staring at me. "Fine if you won't come to me I'll come to you. You seem hurt and I have to chack it out before it infects" The wolf just looks at me and turns its head to the side confused.

I raise my hands to show no sign of threat and slowly walk towards the wolf. He just sat down and waited. I reached the wolf and started to pet him to show I meant no harm but also to find the wound thats causing him pain but I can't find any.

I turned to the wolf. "Hmm you don't seem hurt at all. But I bet your hungry" As I say this all the heads pop towards my direction. "I am guessing your all hungry. Well I don't know if you can understand me but if you follow me I have about 3 deep freezers full of meat that as of last night just stopped working so I have to either throw it away or I can feed you." I say to them and as if they can really understand me but for some reason I feel as if they can.

I got up from the ground and started to jog back through the forest to my home. As soon as I broke through the woods I walked to the 3 freezers in the back of my house. I lifted the lid to the first one but instead of it staying up like it should it fell and hit my hand.

"Oooooowwwwww" I cry out as I cradle my hand to my chest. It happened so fast that I didn't even realize what happened. I watched all the wolves tranform into men in front of me as they quickly pulled on their cut offs.

Now I am a short girl but when it came to standing in front of these 9 very large, very buff men I felt like a mini doll. Well that could also be because I am 4'9" and at the most weigh 90lbs. But the men standing in front of me all range from 6' to 6'8 and their weight ranges from what looks like 180 to 230 of pure muscle.

As I am staring my hand starts to throb. "Ow" I sqweak out as I start to cry.

The tallest one walks up to me. "Don't worry I am not going to hurt you. My name is Jake. Do you mind if I take a look at your hand?" He asks sweetly. I hesitate for a minute but the way he looks at me I feel safe.

I held my now bruised hand out to him. "Please be gentle it hurts so bad" I sniffle out.

Jake runs to my side and so gently that I didn't feel it take my hand. "I think I need to get you to the hospital. Where are your keys? Is your house locked up?" He asks.

"Um, there is a spare key under the welcome mat. If you can open the door I will grab my car keys. Can someone call 'Sue's diner' and tell them I won't be able to come into work today?" I asked Jake and the others.

They nodded and took off after Jake gave them specific instructions that half of them go to the diner and the rest of them to come with us because something about I wasn't going to go into Forks hospital without protection.

As soon as I got my keys we were off.

"Um Jake you do know your going to have to explain all this very soon. like how about right after the hospital" i told him.

" Of course sweety I will explain everything" He strokes my cheek with the back of his hand.

"um ok. Thanks" I smile slightly at him. "Oh and by the way thanks for helping me. I have no family and I'm alone most of the time except for when I am at work so this helps a whole lot" I told him.

"You mean you have absolutely NOONE. Where the hell are your parents? " He asked slightly angry.

"Um my parents are dead" I whisper but look down and my now swollen and black and blue hand.

"Oh I am so sorry! I didn't mean to. I didn't know. But hey now you have me and my pack to make sure you are all right. We will protect you. I swear" Jake tells me.

"Oh and how insensitive of me may I know the name of the beauty sitting next to me?" Jake asks.

"Um my name is Ava" I tell him. Just at that moment we turn into the hospital and all the men around me tense up and get this look of disgust on their faces.

"Um Jake is everything ok?" I asked nervously.

He helps me out of the car and says something that terrifies me and causes me to grab a hold of him and into his embrace to attempt to feel safe. "Vampire"

Author - Thanks too ALICIATANKSLEY for letting me adopt her story ! Everyone check out her other stories trust me there and amazing ! Check them out !

I will hopefully have these updated by next week ! im trying my hardest too update evilwerewolf first there that much too write for it lol :-D

Thankss for standing by me people ! [PLEASE REVIEW]

AND PLEASE CHECK OUT ALICIATANKLEY STORIES !

THANKSS PEACE OUT PEOPLE LOVEE MAGGZ .xxx 


End file.
